


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Epilogue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epilogue/pseuds/Epilogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipit finds a certain student at the night academy, not only messing around outside their room in the middle of the night, but sneaking into another student's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

        Pipit was wandering the halls on the second floor of the knights' academy on night patrol, since Fledge was afraid of the dark, he had sympathetically taken his shift once again. He never liked taking the night shift, the Knight's academy had many rumors floating around and not to mention the awful fauna the night brings. Cawlin has come crying to Pipit countless times with stories of a floating hand waking him up by stroking his hair, but Pipit merely dismissed it as trauma from being alone so often.

        He liked to work by the rules. Pipit knew all the rules of the Academy, even the unspoken ones. Like  _'Never speak of that one time in the bath'_ , or  _'Don't actually tell Groose what you think of his pompadour'._  More importantly;  _'No leaving your dorm after dark'._

        But that's when Pipit heard it. For a moment, he thought maybe the severed hand Crawlin always talked about had made the vase wobble, but upon further thought, he remembered that Crawlin also thought he could just write Karane a love note and live happily ever after with her. He left it at that. Someone had left their dorm. He stealthily swept down the flight of stairs to see a familiar idiot, whose eyes obviously haven't adjusted yet, make his way inside another room. Stupid, he thought, he'd figured he's caught Link wandering past dark enough for him to know how dangerous it is alone. Promptly, he followed the shadow where Link had been into the dark hall of the Academy. He stopped at a door with familiar markings and carvings all along it. In the dark, it almost looked creepy. But he knew exactly who Link was going to see, and he had a fair idea of what they might do. 

        Rule #3 of night patrol;  _'No boys allowed in the girl's dormitories after dark'._ It really is a simple rule, he thought. It's quite obvious too, but it seems that Link never really had a sense of courtesy enough to stop him from sneaking around at night, or barging into peoples rooms. Pipit could swear Link has taken at least one of his blue rupees from his savings, but Gaepora said that he had no proof of anything. As if a broken pot wasn't enough.

        While he thought about it, Link never really seemed the kind to do 'bad' things knowingly, he seems like he is in his own world. Pipit dismissed the thought and remember the bare bones of the rules. A boy has just sneaked out of his dorm room in the middle of the night and has entered female quarters. He had to tell Gaepora. Well, no. He didn't  _have_ to tell Gaepora; but the mere thought of accidentally barging in on  _something_ _happening_ was enough for him to convince himself to wake up the Headmaster.

        He loudly banged on the Headmaster's door until a very tired, grumpy man opened the door and let him inside.

        "Headmaster!" Pipit exclaimed.

        Gaepora was tried indeed, and shook his head. "Pipit? Why did you wake me up? Shouldn't you be out on night patrol?"

        Pipit noticed Gaepora had forgotten, or atleast, never memorized the night patrol schedules, as it really should be Fledge out tonight. He dismissed it and continued bringing his important message. 

        "I saw Link sneak into Zelda's room just a moment ago, and as it is a blatant disregard to Academy code, I feel you should be the one to go and intervene."

        Gaepora's face transitioned from tired to relaxed. "Pipit," He started. "What could I possibly intervene? Link is a good kid and Zelda and I have known him for years."

        "Headmaste-"

        "Pipit, I want you to leave them be. There was probably a mix up with notes or something and they are simply sharing answers. Go back to your rounds so I can sleep."

        Pipit clenched his fists; he really didn't want to say this.

        "Headmaster..." He looked at Gaepora seriously. "What if Link and your daughter are participating in SEXUAL ACTIVITIES?"

        

        Before he knew it, they were both speeding down the hallway towards Zelda's door. Inside, they could faintly hear a soft voice, but neither of them wanted to take the time to focus on what it sounded like. Without even a warning, Gaepora threw himself against the door, busting it open, and Pipit stood behind him very smugly and proud of himself. He had caught them.

        "...Dad?" He heard Zelda ask. Turning past the Headmaster, he feared he was going to see what he had suspected all night, only to find two students sitting by a dim lamp. Link was on the bed, cross legged, braiding the hair of Zelda as she sat on the ground by the sidetable holding what seemed to be an old storybook of Hylia.

        "I-uh..." Pipit started, and defeatedly glided out of the doorway back into the dark hall.

        "I told you," Gaepora said. "He couldn't sleep so he just came to her for a story." Pipit looked at the ground, kicking his heel. "Now," said the headmaster. "You wake Fledge up and tell him to do his own patrols."

 


End file.
